Demonic gorilla/Strategies
Demonic gorillas are level 275 monsters that are fought after the completion of Monkey Madness II. They are popular monsters as they drop zenyte shards, which are used to create the best jewellery in-game and components for the ballista. They're also classified as black demons on a Slayer task, which make them very appealing for slayers. Lower levels, or those who cannot afford a Saradomin godsword, may use Guthan's equipment as an alternative to increased trip capacity at the expense of reduced inventory slots. This method is feasible; however, it will require a multitude of switches, and significantly lowers dps. Inexperienced players should practice single armour switches before attempting a multiple switch. Suggested skills * * * * * Equipment (on task)|helm2 = |neck1 = & |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |neck5 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = (on task) / (switch)|weapon2 = |weapon3 = / (2h weapons are easier for switch)|shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = None if using Bludgeon and Blowpipe|ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |legs4 = / |body4 = }} Inventory * Toxic blowpipe (switch) ** Twisted bow is also an option over the Toxic blowpipe if you can afford it, and it's best used with Amethyst arrows ** If you can't afford a Blowpipe or a Twisted bow, use a Rune crossbow with Broad bolts instead (crossbow allows for easier switching with 1h weapon). ** Toxic blowpipe allows for easier switching with Abyssal bludgeon or Saradomin sword * Necklace of anguish for Ranged switch. * Ava's device if you are comfortable at switching. If not, bring an extra Prayer potion or food, and swap out your cape for Ava's device instead. * Saradomin godsword (special attack only, not required) * Guthan's set (optional, prolongs trips but significantly slows kills per hour) * 1 Super combat potion and 1 Ranging potion ** Super attack and Super strength can used in place of the combat potion * 4-11 prayer potions (highly experienced players may survive entirely without food if Saradomin godsword is available) * Royal seed pod to get there * Teleport to house to restore stats with pool - or Ring of dueling to teleport to Clan Wars to restore stats if pool is unavailable. * Rune pouch filled with Vengeance runes or High Level Alchemy runes (optional). High Alchemy is recommended to avoid filling your inventory with loot too fast. * High-healing food like manta rays or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces Alternatives: It's best to bring the best Ranged and the best Melee gear you can. However, since you will be switching between the two combat styles rapidly, you will want to reduce the number of switches. It is best to only be switching as many items as you can manage without slowing down your damage - for most people, this will be 1-4 switches at most. Since you are limited on switches, it is best to prioritise the items that will give you the best damage increase. These are switching between a Necklace of anguish and an Amulet of torture as well as your weapons. The best weapon to use is an Arclight with an Avernic defender, but to reduce the number of switches, the next best option is an Abyssal bludgeon (unless you are willing to pay the high cost of using Saradomin's blessed sword, which is not recommended since you will reduce your profits). A Twisted bow is also very effective here because of the Demonic gorillas high Magic level, if you can afford it. If you are very efficient at switches, it's recommended to bring a body armour switch, such as a Bandos chestplate, to slightly increase your DPS when using Melee. When using an Arclight, it is highly recommended to use a Berserker ring (i) over a Ring of suffering (i), as it increases its max hit by 3. If using any other weapon, a Ring of suffering (i) may be more valuable for its extra prayer bonus. While Karil's leathertop offers a very slight Ranged defence bonus over the Blessed body, its not as significant as the Blessed body's Prayer bonus. If you are killing demonic gorillas without a Slayer task, it is viable to use Void Knight equipment; however, this will require a helmet switch. Combat Demonic gorillas use all three forms of Combat, although they will stick to one of them at a time. *Magic attack: The gorilla dangles upwards similar to TzTok-Jad, emitting a green orb from its mouth. *Ranged attack: The gorilla uses its two front claws to grab a small boulder and throw it at the player. *Melee attack: The gorilla swipes its claws downwards at you. *Boulder toss: The gorilla tosses a boulder, which will appear above your position when it performed this attack. You will take damage if you do not move away from it. The boulder has an AoE of 1x1. This ability is only used when the gorilla is using Ranged or Magic. Demonic gorillas start with the Protect from Melee prayer, though they can occasionally switch to Protect from Missiles or Protect from Magic after spawning. They will also start with a random combat style of their choice. Note that Verac's set and the dragon scimitar special does not work against them while their Protect from Melee prayer is up. A demonic gorilla will switch overhead prayers when it takes at least 50 or more damage, regardless of the combat style used. This means even if you deal 49 damage with Melee and hit a 1 or higher with a Ranged attack, they will switch to Protect from Missiles. When they do this, they will switch their prayers just as your attack lands (your attack will still deal full damage). You will also stop attacking the gorilla when it switches prayers, so click on it again to attack. Demonic gorillas also use all three combat styles, but they will use one at a time. They will switch combat styles after three missed hits, regardless if your prayers blocked it or not. The boulder toss does not count towards these "missed" hits. Note: If the third "missed" hit is not currently prayed against (example: third ranged attack hits zero while player doesn't have Protect from missiles active) there is a 1 in 3 chance that the gorilla may continue using range for the next cycle of attacks. If the third missed attack is prayed against, the gorilla will never use the same attack style for two cycles in a row. A good method to use is to attack the gorilla at a distance. When they attack with Magic or Ranged, if they do not move, they will use the other combat style (magic if they range, and vice versa). If they move in, they are using Melee attacks. This method can be used every time they switch their attack style, even if you are using Melee. You can just step away, and if the gorilla follows you, there is enough time to switch to Protect from Melee. If it does not move towards you, then it will be using Ranged or Magic. This means that you can almost always predict the attack style of the gorillas; the only time you can't is on the first attack of a kill and after they have been using Melee. In all these instances, you will be attacked with Ranged or Magic, so considering all of the recommended gear setups have significantly higher Ranged defence, you should pray Magic when the attack is unknown to reduce damage. While melee-using gorillas can be safe-spotted, they will quickly change to another combat style if they cannot reach their target. The gorillas will not use their boulder toss attack while in their melee phase. If a prayer switch is needed and the gorilla uses a boulder, they will follow up with either ranged or magic attacks, so pray accordingly. Demonic gorillas reside in both multi-way and single-way areas. There is a chamber just north of the staircase at the entrance where there a large number of demonic gorillas may be fought. It is relatively safe and you will not be attacked by another demonic gorilla, unless the gorilla you are fighting attempts to use Melee but cannot reach you. There are also demonic gorillas in the multi-way areas. However, it is not recommended to kill those unless in a group. Optimisation Consider reducing the number of item swaps and instead favour swapping stat-boosting prayers. For most experienced players, simply swapping necklaces between Amulet of Torture and Necklace of Anguish and weapons from Abyssal bludgeon to Toxic Blowpipe leaves enough time for changing between Piety and Rigour or Eagle Eye without the loss of game ticks (some players can manage more switches than this, though it arguably isn't worth the effort). It is highly recommended to use a convenient keybind for the prayer interface tab when doing this. A Twisted bow can help make up for the potential loss in DPS when switching due to its very high max hit, whereas the effectiveness of Toxic blowpipe depends more on how fast you can switch. Experienced and high combat stat players may not need food whatsoever, as the healing from Saradomin Godsword alone can sustain them. If you are experienced enough for this, a good inventory setup would include around 11 Prayer Potions, 0-9 food (depending on how often you expect to make mistakes), and otherwise the same inventory as normal. It is also recommended to bring an extra Super combat potion and Ranging potion if you find yourself making minimal mistakes. With 11 prayer potions and preserve, the optimal time to re-use your stat-boosting potions would be when your boosted melee stats drop from 118 to 112 (if stats are 99). Note: This ratio assumes average luck with prayer potion drops, and is not always perfect. If you have 100% spec available and you are sitting at full hp, it may be worth purposely failing to prayer swap in order to speed up a kill with vengeance, and immediately follow up with one or two Saradomin Godsword special attacks. Category:Strategies Category:Monkey Madness II